1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material for use in augmentations or reconstructions of a portion of the human body. The present invention also relates to methods for making implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material and methods for using same for augmentation and reconstruction surgery.
More particularly, the present invention relates to implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material for use in augmentations or reconstructions of a portion of the human body where at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material is inserted directly into tissue regions or inserted into expandable or non-expandable containers or shells inserted into tissue regions. The present invention also relates to methods for making implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material and methods for using same for augmentation and reconstruction surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implants, especially, chin, cheek, nose, malar, pectoralis, calf, breast, buttocks, etc. implants, are usually made of soft or semi-firm/fluid silicone rubber which is then inserted into a region of the body to augment or reconstruct that region of the body. Thus, in breast augmentation surgery, a shell is inserted into a cavity either above the muscle wall or below the muscle wall. The shell is either pre-filled with a fluid or the shell is filled with fluid after insertion. Such augmentation/reconstruction implants and method for their use, implantation and filling are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,516,628, 3,834,392, 4,470,160, 4,643,733, 4,908,029, 4,969,899, 5,029,573, 5,050,585, 5,125,910, 5,176,649, 5,258,026, incorporated herein by reference.
However, all of these implant constructions revolve around the use of fluids some of which may be harmful, that are capable of leaking out of the containment devices (shells) requiring additional surgery to correct or remove. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved implants and implants methods for augmentation and reconstruction of body portions.
The present invention provides an implant including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material for use in augmentations or reconstructions of a portion of animals or humans, especially into tissue regions of animals or humans, where the material is inserted directly into tissue regions or inserted into expandable containers or shells inserted into tissue regions of animals or humans.
The present invention provides implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material contained in a shell for use in augmentations or reconstructions of a portion of the human or animal body.
The present invention provides implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material contained in a bio-erodible shell for use in augmentations or reconstructions of a portion of an animal including an human body.
The present invention also relates to methods for making implants according to the present invention.
The present invention further provides methods for inserting implants including at least one solid or semi-solid polymeric material into a tissue region of an animal or human.